


Double date

by hanekoma



Series: Dangerous affair [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Marvel (Comics), Nightwing (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being on a double date with their respective partners, they are lured into each other's flirtations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double date

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request originally on tumblr.

"You do realize dat we could get into trouble like this, oui?" A grin curled over the edge of Remy's lips as his hands slid down the front of Dick's suit jacket. Both of them were dressed to the nines and their dates were waiting for them out in the dining hall.

Laughing some, Dick pulled Remy a bit closer, eyes darkening just a shade. "I think you enjoy the idea of that. The thrill is quite exciting." The look on his face was probably telling that he did enjoy the thrill of a challenging situation where he could get caught.

Fingers played with the belt buckle as Remy stepped closer to press near-flush with Dick. Leaning in, he bit at Dick's lower lip in a tease. "Wouldn't know where you got dis impression from, but I enjoy it, cher."

The night had been building to this. Their subtle flirtations and knowing glances were building sexual tension between them like it was going out of style. When Dick had excused himself to the bathroom, Remy was hot on Dick's trail. So, the moment that he'd arrived inside, he'd pinned Dick right against the men's door to keep anyone from entering.

"I can just tell," Dick had murmured before being silenced from further talk by Remy. The kiss was anything but chaste and quickly led to tongues brushing against one another. There was a small trail of saliva that slid from the corner of Dick's lip as one leg was brought up to pull him closer.

It was quite obvious to him that Dick would be quite the passionate lover. This idea turned Remy on even further. Small moans came from the both of them, mixing in each other's mouth. Just as Dick's hands connected with the hem of his pants, there was a knock at the door.

"We'll just have to finish dis later," Remy murmured before delivering a teasing bite and letting Dick up. Hopefully, the promise of later would be sooner than he imagined.


End file.
